


[podfic] Kiss With A Fist

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Charity Auctions, Community: fandomaid, Cover Art, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn Battle, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan takes care of everyone, but she needs something for herself too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Kiss With A Fist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kiss With A Fist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156891) by [Snacky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky). 



> Many thanks to J and Jinxy for helping me with my spacing issues! ILU
> 
> This was recorded for idella as a part of the Typhoon Haiyan Fandom Fundraiser at fandomaid.
> 
> Thank you so much Snacky for your blanket permision ♥
> 
> Cover art is from Public Domain Pictures and a picture of red brocade ~~I found on pinterest.~~ now sourced from http://www.sewbizfabrics.com/Fringe/FR-243.jpg
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^u^
> 
> [edited to reflect finding the picture source and update with audiofic archive link]

Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 00:12:21  
Size: 10 MB

[Download the MP3 courtesy of the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013122005.zip)


End file.
